A quick look into the mind of a fanficer
by saberman610
Summary: Hey people, here are a few opinions I have on making a good Teen Titan's fanfic. These aren't ment to offened anyone, it's just what I think. Rated T for a few of my more graphic examples.


Saberman's opinions on writting Teen Titans fanfics:

I feel that first and formost I must let everyone be rest assured that I have no (and I repeat NO) particular fanfic in mind while I'm writting this. These are just general things that I think. I am in no way, shape, or form, trying to make anyone feel bad. I don't sit in my room and masturbate to the misery of internet users. I'm just calling it like I see it. Also I accept that (given a few of the things I'm about to say) some people are not going to like it, and that those people are probably going to let me know it. Trust me, I'm not about to lose sleep over that fact that someone, somewhere, doesn't agree with me. It happens. That being said, let's get on with it.

First thing's first. The story is the most important thing. I will reapeat that as it bears repeating. THE STORY IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING! Without the story, you have nothing. You could have the most dynamic, epic, charismatic characters in the history of anything, and it's all for nothing if you just have them sitting around with no conflict. I hate fanficts were the plot is barley there, if it's even existant. Honestly, who wants to read about a hero who has no villains to fight? Oneshots and drabbles are obvious exceptions to the rule, as by their very nature they are ment to be short, and not have a whole lot of plot.

Secondly, origional characters need to be covered. I have no probablem with OCs, as I use them often myself. OCs can greatly improve a story, help along with plot (yes, I'm refrencing my first point, deal with it) or even spawn a whole storyline about them, I'm really not that picky about it. What irritates me though, is when an author makes his character obsenely powerful, with no apparent weaknesses. Anyone whose read my story The Comming Of Shadow Bane (I'll be refrences that one or two more times after this) will probably say "hold on Saberman, doesn't that sound alot like your OC?" And I will argue that my OC is defeated and even killed, so he is not all powerful. Getting off the subject of my own work, I hate to see this OC description:

(insert OC name here) has power over all elements, can create a force sheild, become invisable, use magic, fly, make things out of nothing, super strength and speed, and invunerably.

Sadley, I read this description on another site. First off, there can be no conflict or plot when your OC can kill anything and not have any threat of being killed. Once again, refrencing my first, and my opinion my most important, point. Give your OC some limits. I don't care if his or her weakness is corn dogs, just give the villain a chance to make things interesting.

On a related note, another pet peeve of mine is characters possessing objects that, conveiniently enough, are made to fix the exact problem that the characters are facing. Once again, people who have read my story might brand me as a hypocrate, but the item my OC uses (if you haven't read my story, feel free to skip ahead) doesn't fix the problem, and had one set purpose.

For people who still don't get it, here's an example.

'Oh no, Plasmius is taking over the city!'

'Don't worry, I have a special anti-plasma beam (that I've never mentioned before and will never use after this crises) that will stop plasmius with minimal effort.'

'YAY you've saved the day'

(insert rejoycing here)

Once again, barley any conflict and (yes once again) plot. Not an interesting story by anyone's standereds. In fact, it tempts me to gouge my own eye's out so that I'm never tempted to take the risk of wasting my precious time again.

Thirdly (and the reason most people are going to hate me now) is the matter of relationships. Yes, I'm fully aware that people want to see other people 'get together', and these people are well withen their rights to put said people together in their fanfic. It's a free country. I'm not a big fan of pairing for one simple reason. More often that not, pairing has the tendancy to ruin a smooth plot, and even take over the story. If you're writting a romance, and the point of the story is relationsips, more power to you (just don't expect me to read it). But if theirs another overall plot (yes, my obsession with plot strikes again) I don't want to have it constantly interrupted by romance. Here's an example:

Robin: We have to find Slade before he can get to the diamond!

Cyborg: Well, (goes into long winded techno-babbly about how to find Slade)

Raven: I've found his location of the computor. There's a window behind him on the video that shows the ocean, that means he at the docks.

Robin: Alright, Titan's move!

Starfire: Let's make out!

Robin: Okay!

(five immensly detailed chapters about Robin and Starfire making out. Saberman stops reading at three sentences)

That's the kind of thing that irritates me. Also, I don't believe in 'sacred relationships.' Too often have I seen a fanfic with, for instance, Beast Boy and Terra put together and read a review like:

**OMG u stoopid n00b. BB/Rae FOREVUH! I hate U...**

It was funny until I realized that that reveiwer was serious. Quite frankley, if it builds story I don't care if you have Beast Boy kick the bucket and then have Raven and an OC 'do the nasty' on a carpet made from his hide (dear God, if I ever get a review again after that one, I'm going to be shocked).

That's all I got for now, If you have any opinions on Teen Titan's fanfict in general, tell me. I"m considering doing another chapter where I post other peoples opinios. In closing, these are not RULES that I will hate you for if you don't follow them exactly. These are just my opinions. You can take my advise, or leave it, I wont lose sleep over it. AND: 

i'm done, thanks for reading.


End file.
